transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Contingency
'Contingency' is the second episode of the first season of Transformers: Ascension. It was uploaded to YouTube on April 16th. Plot Summary As a vengeful Megatron and his Decepticons close in on Earth, the Autobots ready a risky procedure to save Treadshot's life. Synopsis The Autobots bring Nathan aboard the Ark as he lies unconscious, their conversation sounding distant and muffled to him, and commence the process to try and save his life... Halfway across the galaxy, the Obsidian is still heading towards Earth, and Drag Strip's egoistic personality is rubbing Heist, Wildrider and Lugnut the wrong way. When Drag Strip laments the fact they had to bring the cycloptic Decepticon with them, Lugnut slams him against the wall, ready to show the Stunticon why he was a level 9 inmate at Garrus-9. Before things can escalate however, Deadlock arrives to break it up. Though Wildrider welcomes him and offers to acquaint him with his new team, but Deadlock bluntly declines and tries to leave. Just as he is leaving, Drag Strip questions him about events on Delta Pavonis IV, the planet where Deadlock was captured by the Autobots, but Deadlock refuses to comment on rumours that he actually surrendered willingly to their foes. Treadshot awakens in the Ark medical bay, surrounded by Grace, Optimus, Kup, Cliffjumper and Perceptor, to discover his mind has been transferred into an exact replica of his old Cybertronian body, and his human body has been frozen in cryogenic suspension until the Autobots can work out how to fix him. Kup explains that the robot body was created in case an invasion similar to that of the SG Autobots 2 years ago repeated itself and Treadshot's expertise was needed. Furious that the Autobots have been working behind his back on this project without consent, Treadshot storms from the medical bay. Optimus starts to go after him, but Kup stops him, saying it might not be the best idea for Prime to do that. He and Grace follow Tread with an energon vial, Treadshot's own energon reserves being extremely low. Elsewhere on the Ark, Treadshot collapses from the shock and lack of energon. He tries to transform, but discovers that he has forgotten how to. Kup and Grace arrive and administer the energon to him, and as Treadshot recovers, Kup apologises for their actions. He explains that Optimus was worried something terrible was coming and that he considered Treadshot a valuable ally, and that maybe Optimus had made a bad call with going ahead with Project Transtector. Treadshot's mind was transferred into the robot body via a more primitive cortical psychic patch, and despite Treadshot's concerns as to whether Perceptor can fix his human body, Kup reassures him that Perceptor is a genius. Helping his friend up, Kup tells him to check out the sound system on his new body - and Treadshot's door wings deploy a pair of speakers. By now, the Obsidian has reached the Solar System and prepares to establish an orbit around Jupiter. Megatron debriefs the Stunticons on a plan to retrieve an important relic from Earth and orders them to be taken prisoner even if that means relinquishing their target. Heist is to be accompanied by Laserbeak in secret for the mission, and with that Megatron dismisses them, telling the Decepticons to make it look convincing. Featured Characters Notes Continuity notes * Perceptor makes his first speaking appearance within the universe, having had a non-speaking cameo at the end of Broken Mirror when he, Grappel and Hoist arrived on the Ark to help recover Treadshot's human body from the Void. * Kup references the events of Broken Mirror as the reason for the Autobots constructing a new Cybertronic body for Treadshot. * Drag Strip queries Deadlock on the truth behind how he ended up in G-9, implying he surrendered to the Autobots instead of being taken prisoner. Transformers references * Treadshot's mind was transferred into his robot body via a cortical psychic patch. Evidently the Autobots have no qualms about using that tech in this continuity. Real-world references * The Obsidian passes Io when it arrives at Jupiter. Trivia * The cryo-stasis pod is the exact same design as the one from Broken Mirror. * Treadshot's new and upgraded robot body now features his door wing speakers which were absent from Broken Mirror. Category:Transformers: Ascension Episodes